Reviravolta
by Asuka-Hime Chan
Summary: Sinopse: Ambas as vidas não iam tão bem assim. Será que os dois podem conseguir melhorar suas vidas?
1. Capitulo 1 Problemas

**Naruto não me pertence e blábláblá ....mass Namikaze Minato é de minha propriedade acho que já sabem ^^**

_Sinopse: Ambas as vidas não iam tão bem assim. Será que os dois podem conseguir melhorar suas vidas?_

Nee olha eu de novo aqui com mais uma fic^^ e sim mais uma Minato e Kushina, por que amo esses dois *-----* Sei que a minha sinopse ta horrível ¬¬" mas não custa nada ler ^^

**Minato:** Ela quis dizer LEIAM ¬¬"

**Sushi:** ¬¬" muito obrigada ( as pessoas mais intimas me chamam de Sushi xDD podem chamar também hehehe)

**Minato:** de nada ^^ *Leva pedrada* x.x

**Sushi:** u.ú vamos a fic

**Reviravolta**

**Capítulo 1 - Problemas**

**Minato Pov's**

A vida era perfeita demais, tão perfeita que se tornou um inferno. Vivíamos brigando, não conseguíamos fazer nada sem que se tivesse uma discussão.

-Não agüento mais chega - *Abri a porta e sai*, só pude ouvi-la gritar: "Vai mesmo e não volte!"

Vaguei pelas ruas de Konoha, inerte em meus pensamentos. Eu a amo tanto, não esperava que chegasse a esse ponto, kuso!!! Tudo que eu digo ela discorda, fica com esse ciúme excessivo, não conseguimos chegar a lugar algum, e eu a quero tanto, mas parece que não vai dar. Me sentei em um banco na praça, tentava não pensar em mais nada, mas parece que era impossível, acabei me lembrando da última, fresca em minha memória ainda.

**Flashback On**

_Voltei para casa tarde por que tive que ficar resolvendo alguns problemas na empresa. Quando cheguei a casa estava silenciosa e escura, estranhei por que minha esposa sempre me esperava quando demorava muito. Andei sem fazer barulho e a encontrei dormindo na sala, ela estava com uma expressão nada alegre, angelical como antes. A peguei no colo com cuidado e a levei ao quarto a colocando na cama e me retirei para tomar um banho e cair na cama estava morto e foi o que fiz, mas antes fui ao quarto de meu filho para ver se ele não estava acordado aquela hora e o vi dormindo todo largado na cama._

_No dia seguinte era folga graças a Deus, dormiria até tarde e depois tentaria passar o dia com minha família, sim tentaria por que nada estava indo bem. _

_Estava sonhando, havia uma mulher a minha frente, mas eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, ela me convidou para dar uma volta e eu fui, nos divertíamos muito e para mim ela era a minha amada esposa Yumi , e na melhor parte do sonho comecei a ouvir alguns murmúrios e não eram do sonho. Acordei e abri meus olhos lentamente, a luz que entrava no quarto não era muita, o que era agradável, mas aqueles murmúrios estavam me irritando, então me levantei vendo minha esposa mexendo na minha roupa e reclamando._

_-O que foi?- Perguntei, estava com os cabelos bagunçados e com cara de quem está com sono_

_-O que foi?...-Ela me olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos- Eu acordo e vou arrumar suas roupas que estão jogadas aqui e encontro um fio de cabelo de mulher na sua roupa e você ainda pergunta o que foi?_

_-São apenas oito horas da manhã e você já começou a mexer nas minhas coisas para me acusar de traição?-O meu lindo dia simplesmente acabou._

_-Eu ainda não o acusei de nada é você que simplesmente se entrega. Enquanto eu fico em casa preocupada você fica na farra, aliás, que horas foi que você chegou? _

_-Enquanto você estava em casa eu estava na empresa resolvendo os problemas de lá para ela não falir e acabarmos em ruínas, e o fio pode ter voado para minha blusa por que ontem não andei com nenhuma mulher- Minha cara agora estava de poucos amigos ._

_-E você acha que eu acredito...- A interrompi._

_-Olha você já acabou com o meu dia e eu não vou ficar aqui agüentando você me acusar injustamente sem motivos- *Me levantei da cama tomei um banho e desci para tomar café*._

_Não nos falamos por um longo tempo no dia, mas de tarde eu a ouvi no telefone com uma amiga ela insistia em falar que desconfiava de mim, aquilo foi à gota d'água, até para os amigos ela ficaria me difamando?Ela percebeu que eu estava na sala e desligou e brigamos de novo._

**Flashback Off**

Agora estou aqui perdido em pensamentos tentando pensar em como resolver esse dilema, e ficaria ali por muito mais tempo.

**Kushina Pov's**

Aparentemente tudo ia bem na minha vida, exceto pelo fato de ver todas a minha volta se dando bem no amor, junto com as pessoas que amam e eu ficando para trás. Ah sim acho que também pelo fato de que faz pouco tempo que estou me virando sozinha. Perdi meus pais a pouco tempo e estava vivendo com meus tios mas não quero dar trabalho as eles então resolvi morar sozinha e para poder pagar pelo menos meu colégio arrumei um emprego de meio período, meus tios insistiram em pagar as despesas da casa mas não vou deixar que eles paguem tudo também. Estou de mudança para poder ficar mais perto do meu emprego e do colégio também, foi difícil convencer meus tios, mas eles entenderam e deixaram.

-O que foi Kushina-chan? Você está um pouco distante hoje?-Yumi-san me perguntou e estava realmente preocupada. Ah eu estava na casa dela para uma visita aproveitando que era perto da minha nova casa. Sou amiga deles desde pequena.

-Ah nademonai, hehe- Respondi sem jeito.

-Tem certeza?

-Hum é que ..., eu vejo as pessoas dando certo umas com as outras e eu estou ficando para trás, me sinto sozinha as vezes.

-Eu falei que deveria ter ficado com o Kaoro, mas vocês dois não quiseram- Ela fez uma cara de deboche engraçada.

-Nos damos muito bem, mas não possamos de irmãos.

-Eu entendo você também passo por alguns problemas é normal que se sinta sozinha, mas logo não vai mais se sentir assim você vai ver.

-Espero que sim. Me sinto sim sozinha por não tê-los mais comigo aqui, mas sei que eles estão no meu coração, acho que por ter sido recente sinto um pouco mais só que tenho meus amigos então tudo certo e quem sabe alguém para amar não está ao meu lado(?).

-Isso mesmo kushina-chan e assim você fica vindo aqui se divertir e vem me ver também- Ele sorriu para mim com aquela cara de safadinho que ele tem.

-Seu bobo Kaoro-kun-* Ataquei uma almofada nele*-Mas sim vou vir aqui mesmo quando tiver alguém.

-Ah não tem graça assim- Ele fez cara de cachorro sem dono- To brincando não precisa atacar outra almofada.

-Rsrsrs Espertinho. Hum onde está o Minato-san pensei que hoje fosse o dia de folga dele.

-Ah ele teve que sair para resolver alguns problemas de ultima hora- Ela falou de um jeito estranho como se tivesse mentindo.

-Ah sim. Bom eu tenho que ir indo, já está ficando tarde e eu não terminei de arrumar nada ainda.

-Que pena Kushina-chan. Tem certeza que não quer ficar podemos te ajudar amanha.

-Obrigada, mas queria ver se adiantava uma boa parte hoje para poder ser com alguns amigos amanha.

-Sei amigos-Ele fez cara de engraçadinho de novo- Vai a um encontro né?

-Kaoro seu baka não vou a encontro nenhum, quero me divertir um pouco só isso.

-Ta bem então- Ele sorriu para mim e me acompanhou até a porta se despedindo.

Por que será que senti um clima pesado quando falei do Minato-san? Isso ficou martelando na minha cabeça enquanto eu caminhava. Estava com tanta preguiça de voltar para casa e continuar a arrumá-la- "Bem que eu poderia dar uma volta antes de ir para casa seria ótimo. Acho que vou à praça." Dei um largo sorriso e fui andando para a praça. Chegando lá dei uma volta e como aquela praça era bonita, toda iluminada, era tranqüila era perfeita para romance, curtir com os amigos, nem dava para acreditar que o bairro de Kohona ficava em Tókio.

"Acho que minha vida pode melhorar e muito aqui" Foi o que eu pensei, e andando um pouco mais por ali e o vi sentado em um banco olhando para o nada estava inerte em seus pensamentos, e aquele pensamento do por que do clima pesado voltou a existir em minha mente e também o fato de eu ter achado que Yumi-san mentia parecia ser verdade. Resolvi falar com ele, e enquanto me dirigia a ele, o mesmo virou e me viu dando um sorriso que para mim não fora nem um pouco sincero.

Eu descobriria o porquê daquilo. Será possível que eles não se entendam mais? Mas eles pareciam tão bem, desde quando isso poderia acontecer? Vou ajudar se for o caso, gosto muito deles e seu que os dois se amam muito. Sorri de volta e me dirigi a ele dizendo um boa tarde e me sentando ao seu lado, pois o mesmo o havia me convidado a sentar.

**O0O0O0O**

Espero que tenham gostado do 1º capítulo, não sei quando poderei postar o próximo capítulo mas vou postar com certeza xDD

Ahh acho que é só ^^

O que será que vai acontecer? Kushina poderá ajudá-los? Não percam o próximo emocionate capítulo de Reviravolta que será : Capítulo 2 –Passeio

Hehehe sempre quis fazer isso ^^" *leva um croque* x.x gomenasaii

**Minato :** Mandem reviews ficaremos muito agradecidos ^^

**Sushi:** Isso ai ^^ se não mandarem reviews vão ter seus nomes gravados no memorial dos guerreiros mortos em batalha lá de Konoha Ò.Ó

**Minato e Sushi:** ITEKIMASUUUU!!!!^^


	2. Capitulo 2 Passeio

**Namikaze Minato é de minha propriedade ò.Ó**

_Sinopse: Ambas as vidas não iam tão bem assim. Será que os dois podem conseguir melhorar suas vidas?_

Bem vindos ao capítulo 2 da fanfic ^^

**Minato:** Sejam bem vindos ^.^

**Sushi:** É eu acabei postando o segundo cap no msm dia pq não sabia quando poderia postar novamente ^^

**Minato:** Mentira u.ú ela so não tinha o que fazer *leva pedrada* x.x

**Sushi:** u.ú Ta eu não tinha nada para fazer msm mas tbm minhas aulas no colégio já começaram e tenho curso a tarde e não sei se terei tempo de noite para postar ...espero que gostem do capitulo ^^

**Reviravolta**

**Capítulo 2 – Passeio**

**Minato Pov's**

Passei muito tempo ali nem sabia que horas eram, os acontecimentos recentes estavam rondando minha cabeça, me deixando louco. Estava olhando para o nada, e por um instante pude me livrar daqueles pensamentos e passei a observar aquele lugar tão calmo e bonito. E mais bonito ainda foi encontrá-la ali vindo em minha direção-"Acho que posso esquecer um pouco os meus problemas"- Eu pensei- Sorri a ela enquanto ela vinha ao meu encontro com um sorriso em sua face, e a convidei para se sentar ao meu lado.

Uzumaki Kushina, uma doce menina que praticamente vive em minha casa, se tornou da família. A conheço desde pequena, doce, acho que já falei isso, bom talvez nem tanto, é um pouco hiperativa e engraçada, está sempre com um sorriso em seu rosto e parece ser delicada mas não é muito, é melhor não mexer com ela, brincadeira, acho melhor descrevê-la como sendo na medida certa rsrsrs.

-Boa Tarde Minato-san- Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

-Boa Tarde Kushina-chan, como está?

-Bem e você?

-Vou indo, já acabou a mudança?

- Yare yare, mais ou menos, falta colocar algumas coisas no lugar ainda, deve ter uma 4 ou 6 caixas para abri ainda.

-Entendi.

Kushina havia se mudado para poder ficar mais próximo de seu trabalho de meio período, sim meio período, ela ainda estava no ultimo ano colegial, mora sozinha agora por escolha própria, mesmo com seus tios terem insistido tanto para que ela não fosse e com nós pedindo para que fosse morar em nossa casa, ela quis por que não queira incomodar ninguém e por que teria que aprender a se virar na vida. Ela realmente é uma pessoa muito forte, decidida e segura, até a admiro por isso.

-Minato-san- Ela me interrompeu de meus devaneios- Será que podemos caminhar um pouco?

-Ia perguntar a mesma coisa, você parece um pouco abatida, talvez seja o cansaço vamos nos divertir um pouco.

-Claro, só não me leve a nenhum lugar estranho hehe.

-Claro que não, alguma vez fiz isso?

-Ah teve uma vez que me levou junto a sua família para uma exposição de objetos estranhos, eles davam medo- Ela fez cara de nojo.

-Eii!!! Não eram objetos estranhos aquilo era arte abstrata.

-Era estranho e não se fala mais nisso.

-Yare yare.

Nos levantamos e fomos caminhar e ir a algum lugar para se divertir, a noite estava começando e parece que seria bem agradável.

**Kushina Pov's**

É ele estava estranho quando o encontrei ali na praça, mas não perguntei nada de cara para não incomodar nem me meter em sua vida, acho que por mais que quisesse ajudar não queria deixá-lo mal e nem que ele me achasse uma intrometida, perguntaria depois. Nós saímos para andar o que na verdade foi uma longa caminhada pelo centro, nos divertimos muito, fomos a um fliperama e passamos bastante tempo ali, jogamos pra caramba, eu até tinha esquecido de casa, dos problemas, de tudo. Depois nós fomos comer, estávamos mortos de fome, conversamos bastante e tiramos sarro um da cara do outro foi muito divertido.

Voltamos a caminhar e nem nos demos conta da hora, quando fomos ver era bem tarde, eu ainda tinha coisas a fazer e se queria sair amanha teria que fazê-las. O que era para ser apenas uma caminhada antes de voltar para casa foi uma verdadeira diversão, e quem disse que quando eu voltasse teria coragem de terminar? Deixaria para o outro dia, mas eu iria sair de qualquer jeito não era tão urgente assim.

-Uau!! Como as horas passam, por mim ficaria na rua a noite toda- Ele sorriu e dessa vez seu sorriso estava diferente, mais sincero.

-Eu também, mas é tarde e tenho que voltar, quero dormir para acordar bem amanha e você também deveria voltar sua esposa pode ficar preocupada.

-É tenho que voltar também- Sua expressão mudou ficou mais triste, falei o que não devia eu pensei- Mas antes vou levá-la para casa, o bairro de Konoha pode até parecer sossegado mas também é perigoso.

-Não precisa se incomodar Minato-san, minha casa não é tão longe.

-*Como ela é modesta*-Eu insisto, a fiz ficar até essa hora na rua é minha obrigação levá-la até em casa, como amigo, mais velho e cavalheiro, além do mais posso ter sua companhia mais um pouco antes de voltar para casa- Ele sorriu lindamente.

-Convencido- Disse com tom de brincadeira- Mas já que insiste tudo bem, sua companhia é muito boa- Sorri a ele, corada levemente.

Eu não sei por que corei naquele momento, eu só espero que ele não tenha percebido, e pensando melhor talvez fosse perigoso mesmo andar de noite sozinha na rua. Notei que ele não queria voltar para casa e acho que não era impressão minha. Continuei calada não queria fazer nada de errado, e ficamos calados até chegar a minha casa. Eu o agradeci por me levar de volta e pela noite maravilhosa que tive, ia me despedir, mas ele simplesmente estava ali parado sem dizer nada, dava para perceber que estava longe, triste e preocupado, e o que estava entalado em minha garganta estava pronto para sair, não sei se era certo ou não, mas eu não iria dormir sem saber de tudo.

-Etto...Minato-san, eu notei isso desde que estive na sua casa, e andar com você me deu algumas certezas, você estava um pouco distante e na sua casa também não era diferente, o que aconteceu? Desculpe por me intrometer, mas realmente me importo com vocês.

-Não precisa se desculpar, eu agradeço por se importar, estava pensando se eu poderia desabafar com você, mas já vi que posso- sua expressão realmente era de tristeza, mas ele nesse momento sorriu de uma fora diferente.

-Venha vamos entrar- Que sorriso era aquele acho que fora o mais sincero que já havia me mostrado, seu verdadeiro sorriso.

Nós entramos, certifiquei-me de que ninguém o vira entrando em minha casa, o que diriam se vissem, no mínimo que ele traia a mulher com uma garota, que horror ele não é assim, e bom cuidado nunca é demais, por mais que estejamos vivendo em um mundo numa era diferente as pessoas continuam as mesmas e adoram espalhar boatos.

**Minato Pov's**

Eu precisava realmente desabafar e confiava nela para falar o que tinha para falar, mesmo sendo ela a pessoa que mais queira que eu e minha esposa fiquemos juntos. Entramos e eu me assegurei de que ninguém me viu entrando na casa dela, não devo nada a ninguém mas vai saber, as pessoas são muito fofoqueiras e adoram espalhar boatos por ai, e na minha situação isso não seria nada bom. Ela me pediu que a esperasse na sala. A casa não era tão grande, mas era aconchegante e de bom tamanho para ela, apesar de que devia ser grande sim para ela que moraria sozinha.

Ela não demorou muito, trouxe consigo chá, e eu amo chá principalmente de hortelã, e foi justamente o que ela trouxe, que gostoso.

-Etto Minato-san, fale o que está acontecendo.

-Bem a situação é complicada- "Talvez não"- mas, eu e Yumi não estamos nos dando bem. Brigamos praticamente todos os dias ou o dia inteiro quando acontece, e hoje não foi diferente e simplesmente não da para agüentar mais, mas eu a amo muito ou acho que amo, estou confuso- Ela fizera uma cara de espanto, parecia não acreditar no que via e era evidente que via em mim uma expressão de pura confusão.

-Pode me contar o que houve?

-Como posso dizer, de uns tempos para cá praticamente discordamos em tudo e o que mais me incomoda é seu ciúme excessivo, é doentio! Foi o que me deu motivos até para passar noites fora de casa e encher a cara- Agora sim ela fazia uma expressão de total espanto.

**Kushina Pov's**

Depois que entramos fiz um chá para nós dois de hortelã, é o meu preferido e dele também, queria que ele se sentisse bem. Ele começou a contar e fiquei realmente espantada com tudo, eu via os dois como meu futuro ideal, sempre pensei que um casamento como o deles fosse prefeito. Yumi-san era uma boa pessoa, e sabia que ela é ciumenta, mas não achei que fosse tanto assim. Como assim ele passou noites fora de casa e encheu a cara? Fiquei horrorizada ao ouvir aquela declaração, o que ele fez foi dar mais motivos para ela.

-Minato-san não quero ofendê-lo, mas dormir fora de casa e encher a cara só a da mais motivos para desconfiar de você, só piorando as coisas- Vi estampado na cara dele um 'Dã sério eu não sabia'.

-O pior é que sei disso, mas não dava para agüentar ela me enchendo, cansei de falar que era mentira só que quanto mais se tenta explicar e provar que é mentira mais as coisas pioram por que ai que ela acha que to traindo ela- Não queria mais ver aquela expressão de tristeza e decepção em seu rosto e eu não havia ajudado em nada.

Minato-san sempre fora maravilhoso, tanto com a família como com os amigos, sempre cuidou muito bem de mim, eu o agradecia com palavras ou as vezes dando-lhe alguma coisa sempre com vergonha por que achava que eram coisas bobas que ele deveria olhar e na minha frente falar que gostou e depois nunca mais olhar de novo, embora sempre soubesse que ele não era esse tipo de pessoa, nunca foi e nunca será . Só para mim isso nunca foi suficiente, tenho a chance de agradecê-lo agora o ajudando a ser feliz de novo, mas me dói tanto, por que depois de um tempo dando "presentes" percebi que a vergonha não era por aquele motivo idiota era porque eu gostava e ainda gosto dele, eu o amo, mas não podia e nunca interferiria em nada por isso guardei tudo para mim e me fiz esquecer o que de fato nunca aconteceu porque lá no fundo meu coração pertencia a ele.

Eu quero alguém ao meu lado porque talvez eu nunca o tenha e poder estar ao lado dele mesmo sem ter algo a mais pode ser o bastante, será o que descobrirei. Não deveria falar isso mas é o que ocorre e principalmente depois de perder minha família devo ter ficado mais carente, não isso não tem nada haver eles estão comigo no meu coração não devo misturar as coisas. Por mais que me doa vou ajudá-lo.

**O0O0O0O**

**Sushi:** \O/ mais um cap....acho que esse fico grandinho ^^" a inspiração foi longe xDD

**Minato:** to vendo o.o....é por isso que amo você *----*

**Sushi:** nhaa que fofo *----* *agarra*

**Minato:** x.x to sem ar *ficando roxo*

**Sushi:** *solta* gomen ^^" bem peoples mandem reviews viu façam uma autora bakawaiii feliz *----*

**Minato:** se não mandarem vão ter seus nomes gravados lah no memorial u.ú

**Sushi:** isso ai u.ú xauzinhuu bjos p todos obrigado por lerem ^^ *sai agarrada com o Minato*


	3. Capitulo 3 ConfissõesParte1

**Namikaze Minato é de minha propriedade Ò.ó ....E se não for eu roubo ele do Tio Kishi u.ú**

**Sushi:** WEEEEE \o Tamu di vorta =D hehehe ....Nhainn acho que hoje não tem nada para escrever aqui -_-"

**Minato:** Ela ta sem inspiração mesmo u.ú

**Sushi:** ¬¬" se eu pudesse te dava um gancho lateral e vc ia ver só Ò.ó

**Minato:** ai que meda u.ú

**Sushi:** *joga uma almofada nele* ¬¬" é o mínimo que posso fazer

**Minato:** ¬¬" Vamos a fic antes que ela não tenha inspiração nem para isso u.ú

Reviravolta

Capítulo 3 – Confissões – Parte 1

**Minato Pov's**

Ela tinha razão, o que fiz foi errado e mesmo que eu tentasse arrumar uma razão para fazê-lo só piorei realmente as coisas, embora ainda ache que seja compreensível que eu não agüentava e precisava ficar sozinho, afinal ia para casa de meu sensei e amigo quando brigávamos, o coitado me ouvia falar e falar sinto pena dele às vezes, pensando melhor, acho que não porque tenho que agüentar ele falando de seus casos amorosos, realmente ele é um pervertido, mas mesmo assim é uma pessoa muito boa.

-Minato-san eu também ficaria fora de mim se tivesse um marido como você- Eu sorri a ela o que a fez sorrir também toda vermelha, acho que ela pensa que eu não reparei, mas reparei sim.

Kushina-chan é o tipo de pessoa com quem você pode sempre contar, ela tem seu jeito doido de ser, mas é o que a torna essa pessoa divertida e amiga, sempre estivera presente em minha vida. Seus pais eram amigos meus e trabalhavam na minha empresa também então a conheci desde pequena, era jovem na época e quem estava no comando da empresa era meu tio, mas acho que isso não interessa muito. Eu a ajudei muito, mas porque gosto dela e não gostava de vê-la em encrenca ou triste e até hoje é assim, ela sempre me agradecia por tudo e me agradava com seus presentes, gostei muito deles, mas o que mais me deixa feliz é ver seu lindo sorriso, ele contagia a todos só que mais do que isso eu sabia que ela estava bem. Ela sempre soube me alegrar, me fazer sentir bem e dessa vez sou eu que vou agradecê-la, não sei como, mas eu farei.

-Huashuashuash o que eu tenho para vocês terem tanto ciúme?- A vi ficar um pouco mais vermelha, e ela fica tão fofa assim.

-Etto... Você é bonito, charmoso e muitas mulheres dão em cima de você. –Ela falou fazendo cara de brava.

-Não posso negar que dão mesmo em cima de mim, mas você sabe muito bem que eu não deixo nenhuma se aproveitar não, nem dou bola para elas.

-Sei...- A cara dela foi de ironia pura, até dei uma risadinha.

-Não confia em mim?- Fiz cara de indignação, o que era mentira claro.

-Claro que confio- A vi ficar com a cara abismada, era divertido estar com ela.

Realmente me sentia ótimo, ela é o tipo de mulher perfeita. E naquele momento sua expressão estava mudando aos poucos, ela estava parada olhando para fora pela janela ao nosso lado, estava distante. Ela estava maravilhosa; a luz da lua que entrava pela janela a deixava mais linda do que estava, acho que nunca reparei nela tanto como agora, para ser sincero sempre a olhei desse jeito, sempre a vi assim. Sai de meus devaneios e só então percebi que estava chovendo lá fora, forte, e que ela olhava para a xícara em suas mãos. Sentia minhas bochechas quentes, meu corpo todo acho que estava quente, não me sentia assim desde...Algo que eu queria esconder estava tomando conta de mim.

-Quer um conselho Minato-san?

-Claro- A resposta saiu tão automática que só percebi tarde de mais. Não era para ter respondido que sim, droga, aquilo não era hora para me perder em "tentações".

-Volte para casa –Ela olhava para mim agora- e se desculpe com Yume-san- Sua expressão era vazia, seu olhar não continha mais o mesmo brilho de antes- pare de dormir fora e passe mais tempo com ela e seu filho também, vai ser bem melhor, mostre a ela que não há motivos para que ela sinta ciúmes, e se já tentou isso, não desista, corra atrás da sua felicidade, faça ela enxergar que não é verdade o que ela pensa. Seja feliz.

Ela disse tudo aquilo de modo estranho, triste, com angustia. Ela pediu licença enquanto pegava as xícaras da mesa para levar para a cozinha. Não prestei muito atenção no que ela disse, o que fazia e dizia parecia apenas uma cena em que eu não estava nela, no mesmo instante um clarão brilhou no céu e a energia caiu, ela estava saindo e eu me levantei de súbito e a abracei fazendo-a ficar, e ficamos ali em silêncio por alguns instantes naquele breu.

**Kushina Pov's**

Ele parecia melhor, enquanto eu estava ficando cada vez pior. Olhava para fora da janela que havia na sala ao lado da mesinha, a lua estava tão linda, a chuva começara a cair, e em instantes se intensificara, eu pensava no que dizer a ele, no que fazer para ajudá-lo, no que fazer para que meu coração parasse de doer, desejava que aquilo passasse logo. Estava incomodada, mas não queria conhecer o motivo, enquanto lhe dava o conselho sentia meu coração pesar, meus olhos já estavam começando a arder então falei o mais rápido que pude o que tinha a dizer para poder sair dali. Me levantei pedindo licença e retirei as xícaras da mesa, e na mesma hora um clarão refletiu no céu fazendo a energia cair, agradeci pelo breu assim podia ir a cozinha e demorar um pouco, mas durou pouco, para ser sincera nem durou, nesse mesmo instante Minato-san de súbito havia se levantado e me abraçado. Fiquei estática, por que isso agora? Naquela situação era de certa forma bom estar em seus braços. Mas os sentimentos que havia guardado a muito tempo estavam vindo à tona, e isso não podia acontecer, mas eu não possuía forças para sair dali.

-Kushina-chan- Não fale assim- O que aconteceu?- Não finja que não sabe você já deve ter percebido- O que aconteceu? Me conte- Não peça isso. Por que tinha que perguntar, não custaria nada apenas ficar esperando.

-Não é nada Minato-san, estou bem- Lógico que era mentira, e eu não sei mentir bem, com certeza ele notou. Se ele não tivesse sorrido daquela forma eu não teria lhe dado o conselho. Por que eu tinha que ser tão caridosa?

-Você não sabe mentir Kushina-chan, me conte o que a incomoda tanto.

Abri e fechei a boca varias vezes, sem sucesso de conseguir falar alguma coisa que o fizesse desistir.

-São apenas motivos bobos que me vieram à mente, não vai querer saber.

-Se te preocupa tanto assim não é um motivo bobo, cada um tem o seu motivo para se preocupar com algo que lhe é importante- Droga estava sem saída e teria que responder.

-Eu apenas quero minha felicidade também- Falei sem hesitar, caramba por que ele sempre conseguia me fazer falar?- A vida dos outros a minha volta parecem ser tão perfeitas, sei que nada é perfeito, mas mesmo assim tudo é tirado de mim- Não agüentei mais, os olhos ardiam tanto, as lagrimas logo começaram a escorrer em meu rosto- As pessoas possuem quem amam ao seu lado e eu não, me sinto sozinha e egoísta por pensar assim. Minato-san eu estou confusa.

Não agüentava mais, comecei a falar e não conseguia parar, o que estava entalado aqui no meu peito parecia não querer mais parar de sair, eu sentia um alivio por dizer tudo aquilo e ao mesmo tempo me sentia mais angustiada. Ele apenas me ouvia sem falar absolutamente nada. Continuamos ali em silencio, comigo ainda de costas para ele que me abraçava.

**Minato Pov's **

Eu ouvia atentamente o que ela dizia sem falar nada, ela estava ali em meus braços, frágil, chorando, absolutamente perdida assim como eu estava. Queria muito ajudá-la, mas o que falaria? A virei para que pudesse vê-la, seus orbes estavam marejados, vermelhos por causa de seu choro, não suportava vê-la daquele jeito, ela abaixou o rosto o encostando em meu peito, com uma das mãos apertando minha blusa. O que eu deveria falar a ela? Eu não sabia, só a abracei mais forte para que ela se sentisse confortável, enquanto achava as palavras para lhe serem ditas, o que não era tão fácil assim já que a única coisa que insistia em ficar em minha mente eram coisas do passado que pareciam me assombrar, talvez essa noite eu não pudesse mais controlá-las, poderia não responder por mim "Ah Kushina-chan por que sempre meche tanto comigo?", resolvi falar com ela, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca ela começou.

- Nee Minato-san, queria ter a sorte que você tem- Do que ela estava falando? – apesar de tudo o que está passando, ainda tem a chance de conseguir dar a volta por cima e ser feliz- Hãn? Não fazia o menor sentido.

-Kushina-chan o que está dizendo?- Ela levantou o rosto e me encarou. Não sorria assim, isso machuca.

-Que você pode conseguir voltar para sua família e mesmo que nada seja como antes pode ter um pouco de felicidade- Ela fez uma pausa e depois continuou- Eu ...se eu quiser ver minha família de novo tenho que partir, e se quiser alguém ao meu lado ...posso ...talvez...nunca tê-lo- Eu não conseguia ter nada, por que ela dizia tantas coisas tristes? Por que Kushina? Não precisa ser assim, eu não vou deixar que seja assim, por que ...por que...

-Kushina-chan isso é triste, por favor não diga mais isso, não é verdade, eu não tenho sorte, não com a vida que tenho- Essa última parte, me fez entristecer um pouco mais, pois eu dizia que não estava satisfeito com minha vida- Olhe, você não precisa ficar procurando alguém para estar ao seu lado, você tem seus amigos, e também sua família, as vezes quem procuramos está bem ao nosso lado e não percebemos. Não precisa ficar se prendendo e se magoando por isso.

Ela ficou ali parada por um tempo e depois se afastou, colocou as xícaras em cima da mesa e se dirigiu a janela novamente. Estava distante de novo. Maravilhosa. Era o que eu podia ver naquele momento, ela é simplesmente maravilhosa. Afastei aqueles pensamentos de minha mente. Droga ela tinha um efeito desconcertante sobre mim, ela olhava o lado de fora, enquanto uma de suas mãos permanecia pousada de forma delicada sobre o vidro da janela. Uma visão magnífica, isso, essa era a palavra que descrevia o que eu via.

-Lembra, Minato-san, quando você era mais jovem e eu ainda era uma criança? Eram tempos que eu queria que voltasse, eu pensava que o tempo podia parar ali- Eu também pensava assim- Não lembro de nosso primeiro encontro por que ainda era um bebê, mas a primeira lembrança que tenho de você, de nós dois junto é uma que nunca vou esquecer. Estávamos em sua casa, eu ainda não o havia visto, sua tia me tinha dito que você estava no quintal nos fundos e eu sai correndo para vê-lo estava muito curiosa para saber como você era- Eu me lembro bem desse dia, é um dos dias que mais gosto de lembrar, se não tiver nenhum outro.

**Kushina Pov's**

Eu não sabia por que tinha começado a falar tudo aquilo, eu queria dizer a ele o que sentia, mas isso era o que não saia. Eu olhava para fora da janela enquanto me lembrava da primeira vez que eu o vi, a minha primeira lembrança dele. Será que ele se lembra? Sim, ele se lembra vi em seu rosto a resposta, para mim aquela também fora a vez que eu me apaixonei por ele, talvez por ser uma criança eu não tenha entendido, bem eu não sei.

-Nee Minato-san, eu estava tão empolgada naquele dia, tão feliz- Meus pensamentos foram inundados pelas lembranças e acho que ele também se lembrou e ficou inerte nessas lembranças.

**Flashback On**

_Estava um dia magnífico, o céu estava azul e limpo, havia algumas nuvens, mas nada indicava que iria chover. Meus pais haviam combinado de ir à casa de um amigo deles, já fazia algum tempo que eles não os viam, eles me falaram que eles cuidam de um sobrinho mais velho do que eu, mas que eu vou me dar muito bem com ele, falaram também que eu não lembro dele, mas nos conhecemos._

_-Como assim mamãe?_

_-Ele conhece você desde que você nasceu meu anjo, mas você era muito pequena para se lembrar dele._

_-Ah, entendi- Dei um largo sorriso._

_Demorou um pouco para chegarmos lá, afinal ele morava um pouco longe. Quando nos aproximamos mamãe e papai apontaram para me mostrar qual era a casa, vendo por fora parecia que dentro era lindo, mas não dava para ver muito por causa do alto muro que a cercava, pensei que eles deveriam ser ricos e por incrível que pareça não imaginei nenhum príncipe encantado. Papai adentrou com o carro o lugar e eu tinha certeza agora, era muito lindo o lugar. Nós descemos e fomos guiados até uma sala onde pudemos encontrar com os amigos deles._

_Essa parte não foi tão interessante eles ficaram falando e falando, falaram que eu era uma gracinha e ficaram conversando e nada de aparecer esse sobrinho deles, que por sinal não sabia nem seu nome, melhor dizendo, nada. Eu queria tanto conhecê-lo, para falar a verdade eu queria brincar, conversa de adulto era tão chata. E graças, uma alma bondosa parecia ter ouvido minhas preces, a tia dele pediu a uma das empregadas que me mostrasse o caminho até onde ele estava, eu sai correndo depois que ela me mostrou o caminho, quer dizer ela mal começou a falar para mim e eu corri, não sei fiquei muito curiosa para saber se ele era mais um "mimadinho" ou se e era alguém legal. E que engraçado lembrei da minha mãe dizendo para não sair correndo por ai para não tropeçar e cair ou esbarra em alguém, e justamente eu havia caído, e em cima de alguém._

_-Itaiiii!!!! Gomenasai – Nhaa que lindo, espero que ele não perceba que to vermelha por que devo estar._

_-Itai! Eu que peço desculpas deveria olhar por onde ando._

_-Não eu que.... –Eu ainda estava em cima dele e só agora percebi que ele tá com a mão no meu peito, tá eu não tenho ainda mas mesmo assim que safado- ORA SEU!!! – tá essa doeu até em mim, deu um tapa nele no rosto bem dado- SEU TARADO VOCÊ DEVERIA OLHAR POR ONDE ANDA SABIA!!! – eu já tinha saído de cima dele e estava em pé o encarando feio._

_-Demo....eu...- ele passava a mão onde eu tinha acertado._

_-Nem fala comigo seu tarado- Dei as costas e sai andando._

_-Espera – ele me segurou pelo braço – Desculpa foi sem querer e você também é muito novinha para ter seio sabia –como ele é atrevido._

_-SEU!!!! EU VO...-tentei da outro tapa nele mas ele segurou meu braço._

_- Calma eu tava brincando – nhaa que sorriso lindo – Ah você deve ser a Kushina-chan não é?_

_- Sou sim...como sabe? –Eu tinha uma grande interrogação no rosto._

_- Meu nome é Minato, sou o sobrinho dos amigos de seus pais. Você cresceu hein e tá muita linda._

_- Ah obrigada- Que vergonha, quantos anos será que ele tem, ele é tão alto-Eles não são seus pais?- Me esqueci que são seus tios, mamãe tinha falado para mim._

_-Etto...não, meus pais já morreram, são meus tios que cuidam de mim._

_-Gomenasai. _

_-Tudo bem, vem vamos brincar._

_Nós fomos brincar, e passamos um bom tempo nos divertindo, ele não era chato, jogamos vídeo game e foi divertido, apesar de eu não saber jogar direito e ter perdido a maior parte das vezes, depois jogamos outras coisas e parecia que tínhamos esquecido do resto do mundo, ele era bem diferente dos meninos que eu conheço o que era bem legal. E depois uma das empregadas trouxe um lanche para nós._

_- Vem vamos comer – Ele me puxou pela minha mão e fomos comer._

_- Nhyaa que gostoso, eu estava mesmo com fome._

_- Que bom que gostou,eu também tava, brincamos demais._

_- Vamos voltar a brincar né? _

_- Claro. Quantos anos você tem agora Kushina-chan?_

_-Eu to com cinco. Quantos anos você tem Minato-san?_

_-Não precisa do san Kushina-chan, eu tenho 18 vou fazer 19 logo._

_-Nhainn você é tão mais velho, desculpe fazê-lo brincar comigo._

_- Nada, eu gostei de você, e por que não brincaria com você?_

_-Só pensei que os mais velhos não gostassem disso._

_-Os que não gostam não sabem o que perdem._

_Continuamos a conversar, foram coisas engraçadas e eu acabei sabendo um pouco dele, mas só um pouco mesmo. Depois disso, nós voltamos a brincar e não demorou muito eu tive que ir embora nós ainda passaríamos no parque, papai havia prometido me levar lá. Foi tão chato ter que ir embora, mas eu perguntei ao meu pai se eles poderiam ir com agente e ele disse que sim desde que eles pudessem, e adorei quando eles falaram que iam. Apesar dele ser bem mais velho ele me divertiu bastante acho que por que ele me conhecia desde bebê não sei. Foi um dia maravilhoso e ir para o parquinho depois ia ser melhor ainda._

_Papai comprou os ingressos e nós entramos, fiquei um pouco irritada por não poder ir em todos os brinquedos por ser criança ainda e por que Minato-kun fico rindo por que eu estava irritada com isso. O chato era que ia chover e eu queria ficar lá mais um pouco eu sabia que papai ia pedir para ir embora, então pedi a ele para ficar mais um pouco e ele deixou. Fomos então pegar alguma guloseima para comer, e enquanto eles compravam eu me distrai vendo um show que estava tendo em um palco armado ali, era um show de artes marciais, e eu fui me afastando deles sem nem perceber quando olhei para traz não os vi mais e comecei a procurá-los e foi então que a chuva caiu e as pessoas começaram a correr e eu fiquei mais perdida ainda. Os trovões eram assustadores e para me ajudar alguns adolescentes bêbados vieram mexer comigo e eu sai correndo deles e só parei quando percebi que não tava mais no parquinho, os raios e os trovões me assustavam mais ainda, eu vi uma pequena capela, entrei ali me escondendo debaixo da mesa que tinha no altar, estava assustada e só queria que me achassem e me tirassem dali. E para piorar a situação aqueles bêbados haviam me seguido._

_- Cadê você lindinha? Não queremos te machucar._

_- Não tenha medo, apareça._

_- Hehe será que ela se escondeu de baixo da mesa? –Meu coração ia sair pela boca, meus olhos já estavam inchados de tanto chorar, e eu não queria fazer barulho nenhum._

_-Se você não sai daí a gente vai pegar você – Por favor me ajudem, era tudo o que eu pedia. Eu sabia que eles estavam perto da mesa por que eu podia ver suas sombras._

_- Tem alguém aqui? – Eu conhecia aquela voz, mas estava muito assustada para pensar._

_-Vamos embora gente!!! – eles saíram correndo, mas eu nem me mexi, ouvia os passos se aproximando, ficando mais pertos até que pararam._

_- Até que enfim te achei._

_-AHHHH!!!! – fechei os olhos pensando que aqueles garotos poderiam ter só me enganado, mas eu os abri quando o ouvi falando para não ter medo que estava tudo bem –Mi..Minato-kun –eu pulei em seus braços e o abracei ainda chorando._

_Ele me acalmou e pediu para que eu falasse o que aconteceu, e depois que eu falei, ele me pediu para tomar mais cuidado e não o fazer de novo, eu assenti que sim com a cabeça, ele ligou para nossos pais e disse que havia me encontrado e que estava tudo bem que os encontraria quando a chuva passasse mais. E nós ficamos ali até a chuva passar e por incrível que pareça eu adormeci nos braços dele._

**Flashback Off**

Ainda estávamos do mesmo jeito, cada um inerte em suas lembranças. Depois daquele episódio passamos a nos ver com mais freqüência e eu o considerava meu irmão mais velho, preferia estar com ele do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Mas logo descobri, conforme fui crescendo,que para mim ele não era meu irmão mais velho, era algo mais, o que eu sentia por ele não era afeto fraternal, eu o amava, mas eu não diria a ele, por que ele sempre fora mais velho do que eu e não sabia qual seria a reação dele que me tratava como sua irmãzinha, e também nossos pais, também não sabia como eles poderiam reagir. Além do mais, ele estava namorando e logo iria pedi-la em noivado, então me conformei e me forcei a esquecer, e para que desse certo me afastei um pouco. Foi naquele dia em que ele me "salvou" que eu me apaixonei por ele só não tinha idéia disso. Como eu queria que você soubesse que eu o amo Minato.

O0O0O0O

Obrigada por lerem mais um capitulo da fic ^^ fico grandinho neah? xDD maior que o outro hehe desculpem os erros de português se tiver não sei hehehe.... Minha inspiração foi longe dessa vez ...e eu tive que escreve ele em vários dias pq a inspiração tava osso -_-" entaum se tiver algo sem nexo mill deskulpas

Desculpem o atraso tbm para postar mas tava sem net ¬¬" pq os coisos da internet que tenho são tudo uns *** u.ú falo msm Ò.ó Tentai posta usando 3G mas é lerdooOO demais ¬¬"

Aguardem o proximo cap ;) logo logo vo posta ele =^-^= Milllll deskulpas juro que da próxima vez que ficar sem eu estraçalho eles Ò.ó

**Minato:** aham ¬¬"

**Sushi:** aham o que ?¬¬"

**Minato:** Se vc fizer isso eles não podem arrumar dã ¬¬

**Sushi:** estraçalho eles dps entaum u.ú

**Minato:** ¬¬ vc é du malll

**Sushi:** não sou não =O ta me difamando é Ò.ó?

**Minato:** ¬¬ não eu fui realista u.ú

**Sushi:** SEUUU!!! Ò.Ó vo acaba com vc

**Minato:** ¬¬ vc não consegue

**Sushi:** faço vc virar um drogado, tarado e bêbado na fic Ò.ó

**Minato:** T-T vc é du malll... pensei que me amava

**Sushi:** não joga baxo neah T-T eu ti amuuu

**Minato:** vo embora *sai*

**Sushi:** naooOOOO!!!! T-T Minna dexem reviews se não vcs é que vão ser estraçalhados Ò.ó ....MinatoooOOO volta aqui não me dexaaaa!!!! *corre atras dele*


	4. AVISO!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!!!!!**

Minna gomenasai -_-" mas não vou poder entrar esses dias devidos as provas e aos trabalhos do colégio ¬¬" os professores judiam de mais í.ì

Não sei quando poderei voltar a postar ...mas vou ver se consigo postar 2 capitulos da fic quando eu puder ^^

Ahh e outra coisa importante percebi que mtas pessoas leram minhas fics mas ngm deixou review, se continuar assim vou parar de postar ate que eu tenha pelo menos 5 reviews ....poxa do um duro danado p conseguir postar aqui e nem uma forcinha eu recebo ....é chato...desculpa msm mas é sim....vcs que postam devem saber ...

Bom desculpa o incomodo e ate a próxima minna \o

Sushi: Não esqueçam de ler o aviso u.ú

Minato: ou seja LEIAM¬¬"

Sushi: e laia lá vem vc ¬¬"

Sasori: ¬¬" vc tbm

Sushi: os dois não vale =O

Sasori e Minato: vc que quis pegar nós dois u.ú

Sushi: Ò.Ó mentiraaaa ( mentira foi isso xDD) vcs são de minha propriedade eu MANDO AQUI OUVIRAM Ò.Ó?

Sasori e Minato: SIM SENHORA Ò.Ó7

Sushi: senhora ta no céu ¬¬"

Sasori e Minato: hay Ò.Ó7

Sushi: mto bom ^^ jyane


	5. Capítulo 3 ConfissõesParte2

**Namikaze Minato e Akasuna no Sasori são de minha propriedade Ò.ó eu robei eles do tio Kishi u.ú **

**Sushi:** e aeee minna \o mais um cap quentinho da fic p vcs *-----* como eu tenho orgulho de mim *O*

**?????:** ¬¬ mas se acha msm hein

**Sushi:** ¬¬ ngm ti pergunto nd *joga uma balde na cabeça do Minato*

**Minato:** x.x de onde saiu esse balde?

**Sushi:** '-' sei lah o importante é que pego em vc u.ú

**Minato:** mas eu não falei nada T-T

**Sushi:** não o.o" então quem foi ?

**Sasori:** eu ¬¬ sua surda e cega

**Sushi:** chamo do que Ò.ó? vem p cima sua marionete Ò.ó

**Sasori:** ¬¬

**Minato:** ¬¬

**Sushi:** *joga balde na cabeça do sasori* u.ú

**Sasori:** ¬¬ eu sou uma marionete sua louca

**Sushi:** é uma marionete com uma belo de um buraco na testa u.ú *winner*

**Sasori:** naoOOOOOO T-T vc me paga Ò.ó....*sai correndo*

**Sushi:** Vamos a fic \o

**Minato:** Aleluia ¬¬ *leva sapatada* x.x

Reviravolta

Capítulo 3 – Confissões – Parte 2

**Minato Pov's**

Ainda estava inerte naquelas lembranças, não somente do primeiro dia em que a conheci, mas também de todos os dias em que estivemos juntos. Eu a ouvia falar daquele dia atentamente, as imagens tomaram todos os meus pensamentos ate que não pude mais ouvir sua voz. Quando a vi pela primeira vez ela era muito pequena e bem esquentadinha, isso é verdade e não da para negar ate hoje ela é desse jeito o que não tira o fato dela ser muito bonita, tão fofa, eu havia me sentido como um irmão mais velho para ela. Era bom estar sempre junto dela, no começo nos víamos apenas nos finais de semana e depois era praticamente todos os dias, os dias mais divertidos eram os dias em que ela vinha dormi aqui em casa ou eu ia dormir na casa dela, realmente éramos como irmãos.

Ela cresceu e eu fui ficando mais velho, não havíamos mudado em nada, a não ser pelo fato de que toda vez que estava perto dela eu me sentir estranho, no começo procurei ignorar aquilo, mas simplesmente com o passar do tempo ficava mais difícil, foi a primeira vez em que realmente me senti apaixonado de verdade, já havia ficado com outras garotas, mas não havia sentido nada igual com nenhuma delas. A cada dia que passava me sentia mais e mais atraído por ela, mas eu não podia, ela era muito nova seus pais nem os meu tios entenderiam, e mesmo que entendessem eu não poderia, tinha medo de machucá-la, eu não iria fazer isso com ela, procurei me afastar disso o máximo que pude e foi então que conheci a Yume, minha esposa, comecei a namorá-la e logo quisemos noivar, e eu ate pensei em voltar atrás, mas Yume ficou grávida e eu não a deixaria sozinha, nós nos casamos logo e tivemos nosso filho, eu e Kushina passamos a nos ver bem menos, mas nunca deixamos de nos falar. Kushina eu sempre a amei, sempre quis estar com você e dessa vez eu não vou hesitar.

-Era divertido não era Minato-san? –Sai de meus devaneios ao ouvir sua voz.

-Sim, sempre foi.

-Será que podemos voltar a esses tempos já que estamos mais perto agora?- Ela sorrira tão sinceramente, via que ela queria mesmo estar por perto, eu também queria.

- Kushina-chan esses tempos nunca foram perdidos não fale como se tivessem esta bem? E sim, podemos fazer ficar melhor também –Sorri de volta a ela, espero que não tenha parecido muito pervertido de minha parte falar isso.

-Que bom, mas só seria perfeito se estivesse ao seu lado –Essa ultima parte ela murmurou, não deu para ouvir muito bem, mas eu entendi.

Ela ainda estava voltada para a janela, mas logo se virou e estava saindo em direção à cozinha de novo e sua feição estava triste novamente, eu não a veria mais daquele jeito, não suportaria, doía de mais nela e eu sabia, e doía em mim também, doía demais em ambos não poder ter uma ao outro ardentemente, não se amar, por isso não vou mais me segurar.

-Kushina – Eu fui ate ela e a abracei novamente.

-Minato-san eu... –Não a deixei falar.

-Não Kushina você terá que me escutar agora –Ela estava um pouco assustada eu acho pois ela nunca me ouvira falar assim –Eu não quero mais ser magoado e também não quero mais magoá-la, eu sei o que sente por mim e não quero mais pisar nesse sal sentimento – Eu falaria tudo – Eu sinto o mesmo por você, sempre senti, mas eu não tive coragem o suficiente para assumir esse sentimento, me desculpe eu fui fraco, mas quero assumir o que sinto por você, quero ser forte por você, não quero que doa mais, não quero mais que seja triste, Kushina, quero você ao meu lado, quero amar você –Eu a faria minha, ela seria somente minha- Seja minha Kushina.

Pronto, eu havia falado tudo, eu realmente não queria mais sofrer e nem vê-la sofrendo, sei que pode parecer estranho, mas nenhum dos dois estava feliz como estavam, ambos queriam uma segunda chance, uma segunda chance de ser feliz, a única coisa em que penso nesse momento é em ser feliz ao lado dela.

**Kushina Pov's**

O silencio era profundo depois do que eu havia falado, eu estava ainda nas lembranças passadas, mas logo meus pensamentos foram tomados por algo que não gostei, eles se encheram do fato de que Minato sairia da minha casa e voltaria a viver feliz com sua família, mesmo que eu fique olhando para ele, mesmo que seus olhos me digam que ele pode me amar também eu não sei se ele me amaria, por que uma parte de mim sabe que ele gosta de mim, mas também sabe que ele não ficaria comigo, e eu sei que isso também é culpa minha por que eu também nunca tive coragem de dizer a ele o que sinto, o que sempre senti. Eu não suportaria ficar ali iria chorar de novo, então eu iria para a cozinha de novo, mas novamente ele me abraçou e não me deixou ir, então ele falou e eu não pude dizer nada.

Eu ouvia atentamente ao que ele dizia e no começo parecia confuso, não, não era confuso e eu sabia, mas era muito repentino, ele dizia tudo àquilo de uma vez eu não sabia se suportaria, eu o amo também Minato-san, eu o quero, mas e sua esposa, seu filho, não podemos simplesmente nos amar assim, eu não deveria pensar nisso, nunca pensei nisso exatamente, eu quero estar com você, mas eu não sei por que estou hesitando instante estávamos conversando sobre como ajudá-lo, e num outro você se declara para mim, minha cabeça estava girando, era muita informação de uma só vez. Minhas lagrimas não se seguravam mais, eu não poderia ficar ali, não choraria na sua frente de novo, não o faria sentir pena de mim, estava sendo infantil, mas eu não queria ficar ali então me soltei de seus braços e subi correndo as escadas de casa indo para o meu quarto e ficando lá.

-Kushina! –Só pude ouvi-lo gritar.

Eu o ouvi subir as escadas e encostar a porta, ele não falou nada, eu estava encostada a porta também pelo lado de dentro e chorava em silencio, minha atitude foi mesmo infantil, mas acho que nunca pensei em como reagiria se ele falasse que queria estar comigo, que me queria ao seu lado, eu não pensei que seria tanta informação assim p mim. Não havia mais nada a minha volta, pois eu só conseguia pensar no que estava acontecendo, nem o que aconteceria depois me importava. Estávamos parados ali em silencio já fazia um tempo, eu não sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas acho que deveria ser a mesma coisa que eu estava pensando, no que falar.

-Minato-san...- Ele falou ao mesmo tempo que eu.

-Kushina – Ele e eu paramos de falar, ate que ele retornou a falar.

-Kushina, me desculpe, eu queria que você soubesse de meus sentimentos, queria uma segunda chance para nós dois, mas eu acabei falando de mais e assustando, acho que foi muita informação para um dia só – Eu não respondi de imediato – Me desculpe – Eu podia senti-lo, eu sentia que ele estava triste, que eram sinceras suas desculpas.

-Minato-san, me desculpe, eu acabei sendo infantil, eu fiquei um pouco confusa.

-Pensando em tudo não é? Eu também estava pensando em tudo, na minha situação, o que viria depois, mas cheguei à conclusão de o que realmente importa é o momento presente, o que virá depois será resolvido depois você não acha?

- Penso o mesmo, mas...- Parei antes de falar qualquer coisa, eu iria ser forte. Eu me levantei e quando abri a porta ele a abriu também, nos desequilibramos e caímos, ele por cima de mim – Mi-mi-na-to-san!?

Eu estava completamente vermelha e envergonhada, queria sair o mais rápido possível daquela situação constrangedora, apesar de ate ter gostado, mas era falta de respeito, não só comigo, mas também com ele, casado e naquela situação embaraçosa, e sua esposa o que pensaria disso? Nada por que não viu, e se ela visse? Minha cabeça estava a mil. E enquanto isso ele me olhava com ternura, meus pensamentos foram tomados só pela sua imagem, ele é tão lindo. Já não conseguia pensar em mais nada, tudo era ele, eu também passei a olha-lo com ternura e logo me vi tocando delicadamente seu rosto, tocando cada lugar de sua face, não demorava muito em cada lugar, mas ao tocar seus lábios demorei-me um pouco mais, aqueles lábios rosados, macios, tentadores, não retirei meus dedos dali enquanto meus orbes verdes esmeraldas encontravam os seus orbes azuis safira. Aquele momento parecia eterno em nossas mentes, nada mais importava, nada mais.

-Kushina-chan - Seu olhar era terno, me encantava, não conseguia mais segurar eu o queria para mim, ele seria meu.

O momento que somente parecia eterno, se tornaria eterno, ele se aproximou lentamente de mim e logo nossos lábios estavam selados em um beijo terno, doce. Nada nos impediria, nada importava, nada atrapalharia aquele momento, nos separamos para recuperar o fôlego e foi quando ele saio de cima de mim me ajudando a levantar, sem deixar seus orbes desencontrarem os meus. Nos sentamos na cama e ficamos ali apenas perdidos um no outro ate nos aproximarmos um do outro mais um vez e ele me tomar em mais um beijo, um mais ardente que o outro, um em que nos sentíamos necessitados um do outro, tomados por um forte desejo, e mesmo ofegantes não pararíamos, aquele fogo se tornava mais forte a cada momento, meu corpo ardia em tentação e podia sentir que o dele também, era insano, errado, proibido, porem, só o deixava melhor ainda. Ele se deitou por cima de mim e continuou a beijar-me, devorando-me. Lá fora a chuva ainda caia, sua melodia era a mais bela de todas e dava mais romance aquele clima, a luz da Lua que entrava no quarto pela janela iluminava nossos corpos, um no outro entrelaçado, e assim como a chuva, completava o clima.

O que aconteceu durante a noite, foi uma mistura de desejos proibidos, insanos, mas românticos, a minha melhor noite, ele fora carinhoso comigo, ele, somente ele estava em meus pensamentos, nada mais, nem mesmo a melodia que tocava fora daquele quarto. Foi ali onde adormecemos, os dois unidos. Finalmente ele era meu, finalmente estávamos juntos, um amor que antes apenas poderia florir agora já havia desabrochado, assim como as flores de uma cerejeira na primavera. Minha vida estava melhorando, mesmo que tentassem me derrubar eu o teria para me apoiar, me defender, era totalmente entregue a ele, e assim que permaneceria.

**Minato Pov's**

Que besteira que havia feito, ela pensaria que era um galinha, mulherengo, e estaria mais que assustada. Ela não dizia nada, apenas estava parada ali, começara a chorar e logo se livrara de meus braços, saiu correndo em direção as escadas que levavam a seu quarto se trancando no mesmo, chamei-a, mas foi em vão, corri atrás dela e dei de cara na porta. Só pensava em pedir desculpas, fiquei um tempo ali parado, encostado a porta até me sentar de costas a mesma, não sabia o que dizer, só agora parava para pensar em tudo o que havia dito sem nem mesmo pensar no que faria a ela, havia pedido sua ajuda e depois queria tê-la para mim, sobrecarreguei-a, como sou idiota só havia pensado em mim mesmo, eu ainda era casado, e tinha uma família, mas quando estou com ela não penso em mais nada, e não fora diferente desta vez, e por causa disso talvez eu a tenha perdido. Queria tanto saber o que ela estava pensando. Desculparia-me com ela, mas estava com medo, levantei-me e iria bater na porta, não pude o medo fez-me recuar, mas o amor falou mais alto.

Desculpei-me com ela, foi um pouco engraçado por falarmos juntos, mas era bom saber que eu não a perdera. Iria abrir a porta do quarto quando ela a puxou ao mesmo tempo fazendo nos desequilibrarmos e cairmos, eu por cima da mesma, fora uma situação constrangedora, mas ao mesmo tempo boa, nos fitávamos, meus orbes azuis safira mergulhados nos seus orbes verdes esmeraldas, parecíamos estar ali uma eternidade, mas não estávamos, estávamos perdidos um no outro, ela tocou minha face, seus dedos eram tão finos, delicados, senti-los era uma tortura, e senti-los em meus lábios fez-me desejá-la ainda mais, fazê-la minha, seus dedos se demoraram um pouco mais ali, seu olhar era terno, e ambos podiam perceber que ansiávamos por um beijo.

-Minato-san – Ela disse meu nome com tanta ternura, estava mais do que certo ela seria minha, e eu me entregaria a ela.

Nossos rostos aproximaram-se lentamente, até nossos lábios roçarem um no outro e eu tomar os seus em um longo e doce beijo, nada mais importaria, nada mais, estávamos entregues um ao outro, nos separamos para recuperar o fôlego, ela estava corada, linda, não parávamos de nos fitar. Era eterno aquele momento, levantei-me de cima dela e a ajudei a levantar também, segurei sua mão delicadamente e a guiei até a cama, sem nem ao menos nossos orbes se desencontrarem. Ficamos perdidos um no outro por um tempo, era tentador, era tortura, não podíamos apenas ficar nos admirando, precisava tomá-la para mim, nos aproximamos mais uma vez, ate eu tomar seus lábios em mais um beijo, ardente, desejoso, um que nos fazia sentirmos necessidade um do outro, um que nos permitiria ser um do outro. Nossos corpos ardiam em tentação, podíamos sentir o desejo um do outro, era errado, insano, aquele fogo ardia cada vez mais forte, era prazeroso, proibido, o que deixava mais intenso. Deitei-me por cima dela, e continuei a beijá-la, devorando-a. A luz da lua que entrava pela janela, iluminava nossos corpos entrelaçados, enquanto a chuva tocava a mais bela sinfonia, completando aquele clima, dando mais sabor aquele romance proibido.

O que acontecera naquela noite, fora uma misturas de desejos insanos, uma prova de amor, o despertar de um grande amor guardado a séculos em nossos corações, apenas ela estava em meus pensamentos, apenas ela, não a machucara, a fizera minha, somente minha, finalmente poderíamos estar juntos, e eu poderia ser feliz, e mesmo que houvesse conseqüências depois eu a teria ao meu lado me apoiando, e eu estaria ao lado dela também, e foi ali naquele quarto, naquela cama onde tudo acontecera, onde havíamos nos entregado um ao outro, e onde adormecemos.

O0O0O0O

**Sushi:** Gentyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!! Obrigada por esperarem todo esse tempo ....millll deskulpas -.-" mesmoooOOOOO, tive tanta coisa para fazer, escola, provas, lições, trabalhooos , e fora o cruso também, e eu fiquei dodói T-T, mas ta ai o cap e espero que gostem \o fiz ele com mtooOO carinho mesmo não tendo ficado mtooOO grande ^^' o próximo cap vo ver se consigo posta logo ^^

**Sasori:** Tadinha ela ficou dodói T-T *abraça*

**Minato:** nhainn tadinha *abraça tbm*

**Sushi:** //// isso recompensa tudo *derrete* *O*

**SasoMina:** *O*

**Sushi:** *desmaia*

**SasoMina:** O.O' sushi?

**Minato:** ^^' voltamos no próximo cap thank's

**Sasori:** quem vai dar bjo p ela acorda?

**Minato:** o.o

**SasoMina:** eu! Ò.Ó

**Sasori:** sai para lá seu oxegenado u.ú

**Minato:** sai você madeira u.ú

**Sai:** eu '-'?

**SasoMina:** sai daqui sai Ò.Ó

**Sai:** '-' *some*

**SasoMina:** *nuvenzinha, brigando*

**Sushi:** e eu já era ¬¬' ate mais minna


	6. Capítulo 4 Preliminar de Problemas

**Namikaze Minato e Akasuna no Sasori me pertencem Ò.ó Se encosta eu deixo o nome de vocês gravado lá na pedra memorial de Konoha u,ú **

**Sushi:** ae minna \o mais um cap da fic para vcs *-* espero que estejam gostando ...hunn a partir daqui eu não escrevi antes então não sei como vai ficar hehe' pq inicialmente a fic acabava ali mass resolvi continuar xDD

**Sasori:** vamos torcer para que ela tenha criatividade u.ú

**Sushi:** fica quietinho ai ¬¬'

**Minato:** melhor fica na sua antes que ela ti quebre u.ú

**Sasori:** tsc tah bem tah bem ¬¬'

**Sushi:** por kami me ajudem a continuar onegai *-*?

**Minato:** eu sabia ¬¬'

**Sushi:** *olhinhos brilhando e carinha de cachorro sem dono*

**SasoMina:** ...Ta bem *O*

**Sushi:** nhaaa domo ...escrevendo entaum ,vamos u.ú

**SasoMina:** hay Ò.Ó7 *escrevendo*

**Minato:** o que não fazemos por ela ¬¬'

**Sasori:** é...o que não fazemos por ela ¬¬'

**Sushi:** nada ^^ agora trabalhem e vamos a fic \o

Reviravolta

Capítulo 4 – Preliminar de Problemas

**Minato Pov's**

"_O lugar era muito belo, bem iluminado e verde, não sei como cheguei ali, mas me sentia muito bem ali, havia uma bela cachoeira que dava em um riacho, havia um pequeno morro e bem no alto dele uma grande arvore, não conseguia ver muito bem por que estava longe, mas aos poucos fui aproximando-me e pude ver que havia alguém sentado debaixo daquela arvore, ela sorria e ao me aproximar mais um pouco vi que ela não estava sozinha, era uma cena ate que bela de se ver, eles pareciam felizes, mas algo estava errado, o lugar começou a tomar um clima pesado, o céu escureceu bruscamente, raios o dominavam, o vento estava forte de mais, uma tempestade atingira aquele lugar, um clarão iluminou aquele lugar e nada mais pode ser visto, logo depois já estava de noite, aquele lugar era banhado pela luz da lua alta no céu, o lugar estava diferente, estava tomado por rosas, rosas brancas, eu peguei uma e ao poucos ela se tornou vermelha, olhei para o alto daquele morro e decidi subi-lo novamente, e conforme chegava perto, podia ver o casal de antes, mas estavam diferentes, havia algo muito estranho."_

Algo incomodava-me, ainda estava com os olhos fechados e fui abrindo-os devagar, via as luzes do sol entrando pela janela do quarto, já estava de manhã, lembrava-me aos poucos da noite passada, finalmente estaria em paz, senti algo se mexer de baixo dos lençóis, era ela a minha doce e amada Kushina, em sua face estava um sorriso, tão bela, seu semblante era angelical, não me importaria de ficar admirando-a mais tempo, aos poucos via que ela ia acordando, abria os olhos devagar, afinal ninguém merece acordar de manha e ter os raios solares direto em sua face, depois de se acostumar um pouco com a luz ela olhou-me e deu um lindo sorriso, ficando envergonhada logo em seguida, parecia que finalmente tinha se lembrado do que acontecera.

-Bom dia Kushina-chan – sorri, e ela parecia ter ficado mais envergonhada ainda.

-Bo-bom dia Minato-kun – disfarçou se ajeitando e se cobrindo mais com o lençol, dei uma risada baixinha e a envolvi em meus braços, ela para variar ficou mais vermelha ainda.

-Não acredito que vai ficar envergonhada depois de ter...- acabei sendo interrompido por um travesseiro na minha cara.

-Nem ouse falar! Eu estou com vergonha sim, principalmente pelas coisas que aconteceram ontem, e nada de ficar me olhando com essa cara de idiota safado – ela estava sentada na cama puxando o lençol com uma das mãos para se cobrir.

- Boba ai não tem nada que eu não tenha visto já – ia tomar outro travesseiro na cara se não fosse rápido e segurasse ela – Eu te amo –ela ficara totalmente sem reação, e eu a beijara, um beijo terno, calmo.

Depois desse momento amoroso, fomos tomar um banho, eu primeiro por que ela me empurrou para dentro do banheiro e ela depois, enquanto eu tomava um banho ela arrumou o quarto, e logo em seguida foi tomar seu banho quando eu sai, não demorou muito, e enquanto isso eu fazia o café lá em baixo, tinha que mostrar minhas habilidades na cozinha, brincadeira, apenas queria fazer um charme e não deixar tudo para ela.

**Kushina Pov's**

Eu estava tão bem, sentia a água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo, finalmente eu estava feliz, lembrava-me da noite passada, talvez a melhor de minha vida, confesso que estava bastante envergonhada ao acordar e vê-lo ali ao meu lado, mas depois do que fizemos acho que não havia motivos para isso, e ele, ai ele me paga por me ter feito sentir mais vergonha de manha, aquele safado. Porém, é ele que amo, que sempre amei.

Não demorei muito para sair do banho, desliguei o chuveiro, enrolei-me na toalha e sai do box e me dirigindo para frente da pia para escovar os dentes e me trocar, coloquei um shorts jeans e uma blusa branca não muito comprida e um pouco folgada. Estranhei sair do quarto e não vê-lo lá, então desci e deparei-me com a mesa posta com o café da manha e com alguém olhando-me com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e que logo mudou para uma risada pela minha cara de surpresa, sim eu fiquei surpresa, sabia que ele cozinhava e tudo mais, só não pensei que ele faria o café da manha.

- O que foi? Não precisa se espantar, você sabe que eu sei cozinhar – Ele sorria, ai como aquele sorriso me matava.

- Não foi nada, só não estou acostumada apenas isso – Falei como se não me importasse.

- Está bem, se você diz quem sou eu para contrariar – Ele falou a maior cara de pau.

Eu simplesmente detesto adorar tudo que ele faz. Sentei-me a mesa e comecei a tomar meu café da manha, ele fez o mesmo, estava realmente muito bom, ele sempre cozinhara muito bem, lembro-me de ir a casa dele quando era pequena e ele mesmo dizer que iria cozinhar, queria treinar para agradar a esposa no futuro e também por que adorava comer, dizia querer descobrir como se fazia tantas delícias. Ele sempre fora doido, mas era exatamente isso que me agradava, o fato dele ser diferente das outras pessoas era simplesmente maravilhoso, prefiro o diferente legal do que o na média chato. Bem, o café da manhã não teve nada de especial, o tomamos e arrumamos a coisas depois e ele teve que ir embora e foi então que a parte mais difícil, naquela hora, havia chegado. Ele teria que ir embora, era provável que daria satisfações a mulher, não iria me prejudicar, mas havíamos feito algo errado, ela a traíra e comigo que sempre gostei muito dela, já começava a me sentir um lixo, por que na hora não quis saber.

-Minato?- o chamei.

-Sim?- ele me respondeu normalmente.

- O que vai acontecer agora? Você sabe que o que fizemos não foi certo, o que ...- fui interrompida por ele.

-Eu não posso contar a verdade a Yume agora.

- Mas isso não é certo. Se fosse comigo eu não iria perdoar, eu não gostaria nem um pouco, talvez fosse preferível sofrer um pouco sabendo a verdade do que não saber! – falei quase que comendo a alma¹ dele, não literalmente.

-Eu sei que o que fizemos não foi nem um pouco certo, mas seu eu contar agora as coisas vão ficar bem piores e eu não quero mais problemas mesmo tendo arranjado mais.

-Então tivesse vindo comigo, você sabia exatamente que isso poderia acontecer não sabia? – Disse começando a me irritar, então eu era mais um problema na vida dele? Lágrimas queriam sair, mas eu me contive.

- Sim eu sabia, você também sabia disso eu não sou o único culpado nisso! – ele falou ficando irritado também.

-Você não é o único culpado, eu não disse nada disso, Minato! – as lágrimas insistiam em querer sair .

-Não pense que você é um problema a mais em minha vida, pois não é. Eu só não quero criar confusões com Yume agora, por que não quero que se magoe, não quero que você tenha problemas por minha causa, eu falarei com ela, mas não agora, por favor entenda – ele parecia querer chorar também.

- Tudo bem, mas não vamos poder esconder por muito tempo, Minato, ela sempre foi uma mãe e amiga para mim, se bem que depois disso duvido que ela pense assim ou até mesmo eu – abaixei a cabeça.

Ele veio até mim e abraçou-me, ficamos abraçados por um tempo, depois ele levantou meu rosto e me deu um beijo carinhoso na testa. Conversamos mais um pouco e então finalmente ele saiu pela porta a nossa frente. Eu queria mesmo chorar, não estava me sentindo bem, mas precisava ser forte por ele, o que estava feito, estava, nada iria mudar isso e um dia com certeza nós teríamos que contar a Yume-san, e não podia demorar muito, não sei se aguentaria por muito tempo.

Precisava esfriar a cabeça e deixar para me preocupar com isso quando realmente fosse para me preocupar. Minha vida tinha dado uma bela reviravolta, muitas novidades ao mesmo tempo. Havia me mudado por causa de meu trabalho de meio período, dormido com um homem casado, já era bastante para pouco tempo, realmente pensei que minha vida mudaria um pouco quando me mudasse, mas não achei que seria tanto.

**Minato Pov's**

Saíra da casa de Kushina atordoado. Acabara de fazer a maior burrada não burrada de minha vida. Traíra minha esposa com a mulher que eu realmente amo e o pior de tudo é que arrumara problemas sérios para ela, uma coisa que realmente não queria. Minha cabeça estava a milhão, muitos assuntos passavam por ela, enquanto caminhava de volta para casa. Nossa como era longe, ontem nem me esquentei de caminhar tudo isso, mas hoje está difícil, se tivesse saído com o carro naquela hora não precisaria andar tanto. Apenas passaria em casa trocaria de roupa e iria para a empresa, não ficaria em casa para ouvir Yume me questionando sobre onde passei a noite, com quem foi que a traí, bom dessa vez fora verdade, mas não contaria a ela por enquanto, apesar de tudo não quero magoá-la mais do que a magoei ontem. Tinha meus motivos, estava na casa da mulher que amo e que ainda passarei o resto de minha vida ao lado dela e a esposa que tenho nunca teve motivos para desconfiar de mim e só me magoava, agora ela teria motivo e poderia se livrar de mim.

Chegando em casa a encontrei em silencio total o que era estranho pois essa hora da manha em pleno final de semana estavam todos acordados se preparando para aproveitar o dia. Passei pela sala e não havia ninguém então subi aos quartos, como não havia ninguém também, pensei que tivessem saído. Troquei a roupa, coloquei uma roupa social, uma camisa social branca, com um terno e calça beges, não iria colocar preto ou azul escuro no calor que fazia. Desci e passei na cozinha para pegar uma fruta, havia me dado vontade de comer uma maçã, peguei uma estava tão vermelha, tão apetitosa, sua cor me fez lembrar os cabelos de Kushina, vermelhos fogo, seus fios de vermelho intenso, ela possuía o cheiro doce da maçã, imagens do dia anterior invadiram minha cabeça e nem pude perceber que alguém adentrara o recinto que estava.

- A maçã te lembra à vadia que dormiu com você ontem?

Levei um susto ao ouvir a pergunta e quase deixara a maçã cair ao chão.

- Ah então estava ai, pensei que tivesse saído e não a maçã não me lembra a mulher com quem dormi ontem, que na verdade fora um belo de um sofá na casa de um amigo – respondi com deboche a ela. Estava encostada na parede com os braços cruzados fuzilando-me com o seu olhar. Não sabia por que estava mentindo daquele jeito para ela, eu não precisaria dar satisfações a ela, nosso casamento estava arruinado mesmo – Desculpe, "amor", vou ter que ir a empresa hoje, eu não demoro muito.

Passei por ela e depositei um leve beijo em seus lábios, enquanto ela ficara imóvel sem dizer uma palavra, ainda olhando-me com frieza, apenas fui direto ao carro, dei partida e segui para meu destino. No meio do caminho fiquei pensando, senti que estava traindo minha doce Kushina, beijando-a suavemente nos lábios antes de sair de casa. Havia transformado minha verdadeira esposa em minha amante, precisava arranjar um jeito mais suave para sair desta situação.

**Yume Pov's **

Estava estática, só me movi alguns segundos após ouvir o barulho da porta ao se fechar. Com certeza ele havia dormido com alguma vagabunda ontem à noite, eu precisava descobrir quem, ou melhor, arrumar um jeito de fazer com que ele ficasse em casa, comigo, eu não o deixaria para mais ninguém. Fui para o quarto e troquei de roupa, tomei meu café da manhã e liguei para minha melhor amiga Saya, precisava desabafar, me sentir livre daquele sentimento de angustia. Só sei que o Minato iria me pagar de algum jeito mais ia, eu não iria perdoá-lo. Arumei-me e sai, iria me encontrar com Saya em nosso café favorito o Café Tsuki, tive que a esperar um pouco, mas não muito tempo.

- Olá Saya como vai ?

-Estou muito bem, e você?

-Irritada, Minato dormiu fora de casa ontem – meus olhos faiscavam de raiva.

-Meu Deus! Não acredito brigaram de novo? Por que não pede logo o divorcio?

- Você sabe muito bem que ...- nessa hora o garçom veio para pegar nossos pedidos, eu continuei depois que ele saiu – Bem eu não vou largar ele de jeito nenhum, não vou arranjar nunca na vida um homem igual a ele.

- Sabe e se ele não estiver traindo você? Isso pode ser tudo coisa da sua cabeça, você é totalmente obcecada por ele Yume! Você podia desencanar um pouco, sabe, tentar...- a cortei.

- Não isso não é coisa da minha cabeça! Está duvidando de mim Saya?

-Não, não é isso, você me entendeu- os pedidos chegaram nessa hora, um café com leite e chantilly para mim e um cappuccino com chocolate para Saya.

-Sim, mas não é coisa da minha cabeça, tenho que dar um jeito de mantê-lo preso a mim – sorvi um gole do meu café.

- Olha o lá o que vai fazer. Já pensou em Kaoru? – ela tomou seu cappuccino.

-Sim e é por ele também que tenho que manter o pai dele por perto oras! E também é por isso que ti chamei, sei que sou extremista quando se trata disso e não quero começar assim, pois quero que ele fique ao meu lado e não que fuja!

-Ainda bem que existe pelo menos um pouco de sanidade em você, não sei o que faria se não houvesse – ela deu um sorriso e eu retribui – Olha eu não quero me envolver nisso só posso lhe aconselhar a ir com calma, conversar com ele, ser mais delicada, carinhosa, quem sabe só isso não basta?

- Pode ser, mas se não der certo partirei para algo bem mais extremo.

- Só peço que tome cuidado. – ela fez uma cara de preocupada.

-Tá, seu sei. Mas vamos mudar de assunto, quando é que vai ser a festa de aniversário de sua filhinha?

- Ah! Vai ser daqui duas semanas. Estou tão ansiosa, fechamos um pacote em um Buffet lindo...- ela falava empolgada, parecia até que era ela quem faria aniversário de 5 aninhos.

Nós ficamos ali na cafeteria por um bom tempo conversando, saímos quando o sol se punha, e bem não estávamos nem um pouco afim de irmos para casa, então fomos dar uma volta pelo centro da cidade. Passamos por muitas lojas, estava super divertido que nem vimos as horas passarem , resolvemos parar de andar quando nossos estômagos pediram pela janta. Comemos em um restaurante por ali no centro mesmo, o Kampai, não enrolamos muito exatamente por ser tarde, saímos e nos despedimos ali mesmo, cada uma seguindo seu rumo. Não demorou para que eu chegasse em casa, pensei que a encontraria vazia, porem ao chegar estavam meu marido e meu filho rindo de um filme de comedia que os dois assistiam, eu lembrei do que havia conversado com Saya e não fiz escândalo nenhum, sem perguntas, nada, apenas me juntei a eles e aproveitei. Foi divertida aquela noite, mas ele não me escaparia de maneira alguma.

O0O0O0O0O

**Sushi:** Mellll delllls! Aleluiaaaa! Finalmente eu consegui *chorando de emoção* T-T

**Minato e Sasori:** *choram também* a chefinha conseguiu T-T

**Sushi/Minato/Sasori :** *se abraçam*

**?:** ¬¬' quanta melação.

**Sushi:** Quem foi o ser do mal que disse isso Ò.Ó? *solta minato e sasori*

**?:** quem você acha ¬¬'?

**Sushi:** =O...Sasuke. Sua anta! Ò.ó retira o que disse!

**Sasuke:** Na...

**Sushi:** É uma ordem Ò.ó

**Sasuke:** não u.ú

**Sushi:** ¬¬' te odeio sabia?

**Sasuke:** mas eu não =)

**Sushi:** ah filho de uma mãe ò.ó *veia salta da testa*

**Minato:** ela vai surta o-o'

**Sasori:** concordo o-o' Sasuke é melhor fugir

**Sushi:** *chuta as partes baixas de Sasuke* u.ú me agradeça por não te deixar estéreo

**Sasuke:** *se controce no chão* x-x

**Minato e Sasori:** ui O-O' essa doeu

**Sushi:** bem minna ate o próximo cap o. ah eh o café tsuki eh meu café no café mania do oukut xDD ...espero que gostem do cap ...bjaooo e quero reviews \o


End file.
